


Sex Trade

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/M, Sex Magic, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't get something without giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Trade

**Author's Note:**

> For 100 Words (Or So) of Kink on FFA.
> 
> http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/189083.html?thread=1031028123#cmt1031028123

The pretty boy she brought back from the club is a wonderfully obliging sort who doesn't think twice about laying down on her intricately patterned rug while she rides him, the carpet abrading his back and her knees.  
  
"I'm going to come," he warns her, getting ready to pull out since neither of them had condoms, but she slams her hands down on his shoulders and holds him down as she keeps her hips at a steady pace and milks out his orgasm.  
  
While he gently dozed, quiescent from his orgasm, she whispered the words of summoning.  
  
When a woman appears in her living room, wearing naught but black lingerie, she bows.  
  
"Oh succubus, please grant me a daughter who is as powerful as she is beautiful."  
  
The succubus looked at her coolly, red lips pursed. "What do you have to offer me, supplicant?"  
  
She gestured toward the boy laying naked on her rug, the marks of their sex still dotting his body.  
  
The succubus looked him over, his lean body and fine-boned face. She wished the boy would open those pretty brown eyes, the feature that had tempted her to use him.  
  
The succubus nodded. "He is acceptable." She knelt to pick up the boy, her very touch bringing him back to tumescence. "You will have your daughter," she said, as she faded into an image of flickering flames, taking the boy with her.


End file.
